


Summer fighters winter ghosts

by akachankami



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Hayffie Summer Week, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Day 1: it's summer already!





	Summer fighters winter ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the #hayffie summer week hashtag on tumblr for more fun!

Summertime and the living ain’t easy.  
Gossip is everyone’s bread and butter under the Capitol sun, glistening on white smiles in bright lights deep into the night.  
Fast talk, stealth moves, fake laughs, there’s never time for a second thought, it’s broadcast. It’s sinking teeth in her inner cheek and breaths as deep as her corset allows.  
Haymitch stares as he could see: distant meadows in a mangy dandelion pushing through cracked concrete at his feet.  
It’s white powder on his lovemarks when he’s gone. Panem et circenses. Cut to pooling blood, cut to mad romance, cut to wedding plans.

There’s a hurt in the wintertime.  
It’s harsh, it’s real, it’s bleak, it’s feet deep in snow, red noses peeking out of scarves and bony kids learning to starve.  
It’s liquor, sorrow and earnest spite. It keeps most inside. It lives and dies under Twelve’s wet and gloomy skies.  
Effie’s voice over the phone has a different shrill, flickering lights on shadows that can reach very deep, taking pleasure in this guilt.  
They say ghosts grow underneath a thick blanket of snow. There’s a crowd at his door and they don’t feel the cold, they don’t feel anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops, and we're off to a great start... I was in a (terrible) mood this summer  
See you tomorrow on YT!


End file.
